In recent years, companion animals such as dogs and cats (hereinbelow, referred to as “pets”) increasingly have been living indoors with humans as family members with a purpose of healing the human mind as well as being kept as watchdogs. Pets play a major role as an important partner that can serve also as a companion to talk to, especially for those living alone.
Incidentally, it is essential for pets to walk because walking is a moderate workout for them. Since it is necessary to walk pets routinely, walking is often conducted also on rainy or snowy days. Unfortunately, if a pet enters the room with its skin and hair wet or with splashes of mud left on the pet after walking on a rainy or snowy day, the room gets dirty. Thus, the entire body of the pet has to be washed off or wiped every time it returns home. Additionally, getting wet with rain or snow may be a causal factor of skin diseases.